pg2fandomcom-20200214-history
All PeG Tools
This is an index for all PeG tools available. They are grouped by the web site where they are hosted or first updated. Though some tools made for PG2 can be used for PeG also they are not listed here as they need some tricks to make them work. =Luis Guzmán * Tools Page= URL: Luis's Tools Page PeG Suite - by Luis Guzman is the most complete windows integrated editor available. It is a combined scenario, campaign, saved game, equipment and map editor with a very friendy interface, showing units icons and true picture maps when editing. It includes a Browser to see scenarios & maps needed on campaigns, checking for any missing file. There is also a Viewer to see picture icons and maps. Allows many batch proccess to make globals changes on equipment items (filtered by any criteria) units, maps and even for a full campaign. Allows exporting and importing, unis from a scenario into another or between e-files. Luis updates as often as necesary including new features as soon as somebody ask for. PeG Map Tool - by Luis Guzman Outstanding PeG MAP editor. It can run as windowed mode or as true directX exclusive mode 800x600 or 1024x768. Include all the features needed to create map files from any bitmap, edit terrain and road settings (included an auto-road option to make perfect roads in a second). Allows creating mapnames files at the same time and takes care of splitting the image as S16 files when necesary. PeG Dat Tool - by Luis Guzman Another useful tool for PeG. This tool allows to see all icons inside the PeG Dat file (usualy modgen.dat) but lets you also adding, removing and replacing any S16 single file without needing to unpack-repack. It can also create a new Dat file by repacking files in a folder and to extract any selected or unpack the full Dat file. Includes a S16 editor smart enough as to create a file from a single icon bitmap and then add or insert any other icons as needed. Ir can remove icons also PG2 to PeG Map Converter - by Luis Guzman It is a Windows program to convert PG2 Shp files to Peoples General S16 files. Luis provides two versions for this tool, the first is a wraper tool to use Fred's Chlanda tools under a windows interface with batch abilities and a second that does not use Fred's tools. Programer's Dat Tool 3.1.1 beta This is the lastest pre-release of the PG2 Dat tool from Progi. It allows to extract & replace single S16 files into modgen.dat but you cannot see the pictures (without npacking/repacking). It is not a full installable package, so you need to have installed a previous release to work ( you can get it from Steve's Clearinghouse) VirtualDub VirtualDub is a video capture/processing utility streamlined for fast linear operations over video. It has batch-processing capabilities for processing large numbers of files and is mainly geared toward processing AVI files, although it can read (not write) MPEG-1 and BMP images. VirtualDub GSpot Nice tool to check your audio & video codecs. GSpot =Narayan Sengupta 5 Stars * People's General= URL: Narayan's 5 Stars Campaign editor by Jeroen van Kessel Great new Campaign Editor from Jeroen. PeG Excel Equipment Editor v.1.0 Easy to use Excel-based equipment file editor based on David Bird's PG2 Excel Equipment Editor. You can use this in conjunction with Luis PEG Suite. Use this to make batch changes or calculated changes very easily. PEG to PG2 Map Renumberer by Mark Kirby Excellent tool that lets you renumber your PEG maps to PG2 compliant standards. PeG Map report by Luis Guzman This is an old tool Luis made to check map files and their pictures. All the features are nowadays included into PeG Suite. =Robert Mary PG2: PeG WWII = URL: Robert Mary PeG:WW2 PEG Prestige Calculations Tool by Robert Devore This file allows calculation of prestige settings within campaign play =Fred Chlanda * Program Page= URL: Fred's Program Page SHP2S16 DOS program to convert PG2 Shp files into PeG S16 type. No batch mode allowed. UPeGDat and PPeGDat These two DOS programs can be used to unpack and repack the the data file for s16 images used by People's General. No batch mode allowed. FPeGEd This is an alpha version of a People's General Equipment file editor. It lets you change some fields in the People's General equipment file, even add and remove units. PeG Util People's General Graphics Editor. Not very fancy but you can look at the icons in PeG , extract them as standard Windows bitmaps, change them and insert them back into the game file. Tired of all of those green on black buttons? Long for that camouflaged tank? Here's your chance. This is an alpha version but it works fine. You can look at the names of files packed into Modgen.dat. This contains the icons used by the game (and some that aren't!). Do not try to view Dialogue.s16 or M2.s16. They are non-standard and will NOT work. You can extract (s16) files from Modgen.dat. You can save individual icons to standard bmp files. You can relpace icons in the s16 file with edited icons. You can replace s16 files in Modgen.dat so that the modified icon will be displayed in People's General. Fred's Record Viewer - FRV 32-bit MS-Windows ™ program designed to supplement a standard hex editor, not replace it. It is designed mainly to assist in viewing binary files with a regular structure. It has inimal editing features. FRV shows files in two ways. As a two dimensional structure, useful for viewing fixed length data structures and as three dimensional structures good for viewing maps. Several display options such as hexadecimal, decimal, or mixed ASCII and hexadecimal are available. In addition, ranges can be set to be displayed in a separate panel as ASCII text. To help locate particular data, certain values or ranges can be displayed in a highlighted mode. A calculator supporting both hexadecimal and decimal input and results is included. Some powerful search options and a color coded file visualization mode are also available. For frequently viewed files, a configuration file which will be loaded on startup containing standard settings and field labels can be written. There are provisions made for formatted output to the clipboard for importing into a text editor. Data blocks can be saved and loaded in CSV format for manipulation in spreadsheets. A limited file comparison function is also available. Download (365k) * This site has not been updated since Octuber 2002 Category:PeG:Tools